One Week
by Grayson Mcdowell
Summary: After a heated debate about how hard Raven's life is, Raven bets Beast boy to go a week with her powers. Can he put his money where his mouth is? Slight romancing to come, no citrus involved. Rated M for future language/scenes of viloence
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first Fan Fiction. Be as gentle, or not so much as you like...about the story I mean! I think the summary pretty much covers everything. Raven bet's Beast Boy that he couldn't handle a week with her powers. Due to his high levels of emotion and low levels of control.

I do not own the Teen Titans, and I am too lazy to find out who does to include their name for legal purposes. I'm not making any money from this, it is solely for shared non-profit entertainment. And now, take a tour with me through a portion of my imagination, if you dare.

Chapter 1 - The Argument.

Such a glorious day it was in our fair Jump City. From the bay windows of Titan's Tower, one could glimpse the wonders of the day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there was a ten story tall radioactive ooze monster battling a legion of monies to the death. Everything you would expect to see from the Titan's common room. As shocking as it would be to any 'normal' individuals, the majority of the Titans paid no mind to the current destruction. Only Robin and Beast Boy seemed to have any interested in the carnage that was being wrought.

"You'll never get away with this!" Cried Beast Boy as he was tossed side to side. With all of his power and skills, he was hopelessly outnumbered and his opponents were formidable.

"Fight together, we can take him!" Robin ordered. His brow covered with sweat, he looked tired, so tired. His hands aches from prolong use, his back cracked uncharacteristically as he stood up.

With a mighty swing the radioactive ooze monster slammed its giant arm like appendage into the ground, quickly shattering all hope of victory for Robin.

Beast Boy was speechless and mourned the loss of his friend, he held back sobs as he saluted. Taps could be heard playing in the distance, signifying the death. As the taps ended he looked to Robin, "Told you the radioactive character was overpowered! That's why you play it all the time!"

Robin sighed and dropped the game station controller "Yea but-!"

"No buts, a deal's a deal. Pay up!" Beast Boy beamed at his latest victory.

Grumbling to him the walking traffic light pulled a roll of bills from his belt, and handed a five to Beast Boy. "I hope you choke on your tofu..."

Unfazed Beast Boy elected to dance around in his glee as Robin left to do Slade related things in his private Slade shrin-...quarters.

A frown played on her lips as her eyes attempted absorb what she read. With an inner sigh she glanced up from her book, her frown only grew as the green titan stood well within her personal boundaries. "What?" she asked in her raspy voice. _"Can't he see I am busy..?"_

"I just won five dollars!" Beast Boy held the five dollar bill in front of her face, obscuring her vision. Clearly annoyed, perhaps not to Beast Boy, she batted his hand away. "Terrific, now stop bothering me I am trying to concentrate."

It was too late she realized that those words were translated in 'Beast Boy speak' to "Hey, what I am doing is more fun, and if you ask me about it I'll stop everything to tell you all about it!"

Before she could deter him, he sent a barrage of questions her way. It was simple logic if Raven was doing something that was worth her concentration he wanted to be a part of it...unless it was boring.

Unfortunately today was not the day to question her. She had escaped the prison that was her room only to be 'accosted' by the resident ball of sunshine that was Starfire about going to the mall with her. Raven had her reasons aside from the obvious not wanting to go, and 'politely' refused the Pleases', the Awe's, and the small pout she was berated with.

Locked in her mental flashback she failed to notice Beast Boy sniffing her. She cursed her body for not being quick enough. It all seemed slow motion, though his actions faster than hers. He screamed in shock, and horror he smelt blood.

**...**

**...**

Robin had been sulking his way back to his 'lair' after his recent defeat. Although it was a measly five dollar bet, he solemnly wondered if all of his digital victories were based on an over powered advantage. He scoffed aloud. "The only one of us without some super power or mechanical implant, and I get flak for playing an OP character on a game. This blows..."

It was then he heard the familiar snickering from his older team mate. Cyborg waved a greeting before patting the disheveled leader on the back. "Didn't play as your secret weapon this time eh?" The first thought that registered was not that Cyborg knew him so well. It was that he respected the older brother-ish figure for knowing him so well.

He nodded sadly, "I know it's just a game, but he gloats..."

"The grass stain is last in training, last in height on anyone on the team, aside from Mas y Menos...and that's not if they stand on one another's shoulders."

Robin couldn't help but smile softly at the mental image. "Yea I guess you're right, it's pointless but not to him. He needs something he's good at."

Cyborg nodded his agreement. "Don't worry the next time I see him, I'll beat the little grass stain for ya!"

They shared a chuckle before hearing said grass stain's shriek of terror.

Turning on their metal booted heals they sprinted for the common room. Being trained for so many scenarios' had numerous advantages. And yet one MAJOR flaw. What could have happened in the ultra-secure Titan's Tower to cause this commotion?

_"Are we under attack? Is it Slade? Is Starfire okay?"_ Robin's thoughts raced to the possible emergency that awaited him, he only prayed he made it in time.

_"Who could have gotten passed my security protocols? Atlas? Control Freak? Mumbo? I hate that magic using, fairy wand toting, blue skinned annoying freak! Magic and metal don't mix!"_

Cyborg visibly blanched as he thought of his loathing of the magic user. Though unknown to most, Cyborg was opposed to the idea of magic usage. Science was the only magic that was needed!

But now wasn't the time for such thoughts they needed to get to their destination and there, and they were nearly there.

Pulling a bird-a-rang from his belt he tossed it into the fast approaching control panel, causing the door to slide open. With an expertly timed leap both titans passed through the door landing back to back weapons at the ready.

Looking around, there was no Slade, no security breach, no Mumbo, no attack of any kind. What they saw was a clearly pissed off Raven, and almost as pissed off Beast Boy staring at them.

Taking this opportunity to beat a hasty retreat Raven took off in a power walk toward the door. Unfortunately Beast Boy would not have it this time, she needed him and he would help her.

As she approached the confused Robin, and equally confused Cyborg, Beast Boy yelled the words that doomed him. "Stop her! She's bleeding badly and she won't let us help!"

Raven stopped in her tracks, her cheeks flushed for a moment before she tried to teleport away. As she did Robin and Cyborg both caught her by her wrist concern evident on their faces. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Let go of me." She bit back her rage that screamed to be released.

"Like hell we would, not till you tell us what's wrong!" Robin chastised her unabashedly...what a fool.

"Yea girl, what's up?" Cyborg eyed Raven curiously she looked 'okay' pissed but not bleeding out. After his quick examination he cast his glance towards the approaching Beast boy.

"She's not fine, I can smell the blood on her, and it's fresh!" He was scared; he was shocked what happened to her? Why hadn't she told anyone?

By the time anyone could notice, several items randomly exploded. Cups, plates, remote controls, even poor Silkies' pillow was not sparred as the demon half of the girl emerged.

Tears stung at her four crimson eyes, _"_Why couldn't you leave well enough alone? Had I wanted you to know, I would have told you!" More explosions dotted the room, Rage had escaped.

Revelation dawned on the two older males far, far too late. They should have checked the calendar before approaching Raven today. Releasing the girl they backed away, each trying to think of a way to calm the girl and keep her dignity intact.

The other present, had wrestled his own inner demon which he rationalized was just as scary as hers. Had the boy not known and confronted this level of fear, perhaps he would have been wiser. Alas...that was not the case. "Why? What's so secret that you had to hide it from us?"

The resounding smack echoed loudly as Robin's and Cyborg's palms flew to their respective faces. The unison thoughts _"He's dead"_ resonating in their minds.

Raven's rage was unshackled and the defining roar of the bursting windows of the common room could not mask the clarity in her scream "I'm on my period!"

As the dam behind her eyes threatened to burst she teleported away and left the three slack jawed males to stare at one another.

**...**

**...**

"You...idiot..." the older males stated in tandem. "You had to know...I mean you HAD to know!" Robin was furious, not at Raven for the mess she created, or the damage wrecked. For the stupidity of calling a woman out on such a sensitive subject. Without letting Beast Boy get a word in, he help up his hand, and made a circular motion indicating to the entire room. "Clean it up, and once you finish find her and apologize. I don't care how long it takes; I don't care how you do it. Just get it done. "Without another word he left common room stopping only to pull his bird-a-rang from the console.

"Smooth...real smooth dude... Why, just why BB?" Cyborg was disappointed; he didn't think Beast Boy would tease her about something so...private.

"I...smelled the blood; I thought she had been hurt, or something." Beast boy surveyed the damage done by her tirade. Even now he wouldn't dare make a hurricane reference to the devastation she wrought.

The taller teen shook his head "You're heart was in the right place, but your head was a step behind man. I keep telling ya, ya gotta be more aware around people. You really embarrassed her."

"It's not like I meant to, besides did she have to do all this?" He gestured to the surroundings "...just because of a little embarrassment? It's like any of us were making fun of her or anything." Trying to rationalize her over reactions seemed like a good idea at the start.

"Ya' know grass stain; you never fully realize how much you've affected someone till you've walked a mile in their shoes. Start clearing up the debris, I'll head down to the garage to get you some supplies." Cyborg's voice trailed off as he made his way out of the room.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to no one in particular.

Cyborg returned later, and helped clean up the mess Beast Boy had inadvertently caused. Even with the two of them it took a couple hours, plenty of time for Raven to have to calm down...or so one changeling hoped.

The silence of cleaning was broken by an upbeat music chime emitted from Cyborg's chest cavity. Looking to his wrist the ringer turned off and he set his broom aside. "Woo, just in time to leave. Alright I'll be gone for a few days so don't cause any more trouble, aight?"

"Headed to Steel City?" He didn't even have the heart to make a Bumble Bee related remark, which was noted by Cyborg. Even thinking of her brought back more than a few bitter thoughts.

"No choice, I'm the only one who can check the system out, as much as I don't want to go." He shrugged as he waved his goodbye. "They know when I'll be back but tell 'em again just in case. And seriously dude, make up with her you know you miss her." The comment was topped with a classic kiss face as Cyborg ducked out of the room, and away from a dust pan thrown at him.

"As if!...as if I didn't..." He sighed; it was going to be a long day. He glanced at the clock and groaned aloud. "11:57...not even half way done." With the cleaning done there was only one place to go, the lair of the raven.

**...**

**...**

Raven stood outside the locked gates of Rage's dominion. It had been more than a hard fight putting her in her place. She was tired, she was still upset, but it had been quelled enough for now. Nothing meditation wouldn't fix.

She stepped away from the crimson gates, and walked off ignoring the pleather of insults and taunts that was thrown from the denizen.

"He didn't know, he couldn't really have known. His experience with women is lacking...to my knowledge." Her manifestation of knowledge chuckled at her own minor pun.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Her voice was sharp, her rage might have been locked contained, but it was still there.

"You're embarrassed that he mentioned it, upset that the other's found out, angry that he was so stupid as to bring it up so vividly, when he should have been aware of the emotional backlash that devastated the room, and its adjacent halls."

Raven turned, surprised to see her ruder self-standing to her side. Her answer was so...knowledgeable. But before she could ask, her question was answered by the speaker.

"I know what she knows; I just say what's rude of me to." With that the orange robed manifestation walked off, how rude was it to leave after saying something so...so...so rude!...Oh wait...right...

"Was I..?

"Over reacting, yes."

"Do you think..?"

"You should apologize, yes."

"I don't.."

"Need to apologize, yes you do."

"Will you cut that out?"

The yellow robed figure smiled to herself, you may yet have your chance.

"He's here!" Called out a purple robed young woman.

With a blink Raven tore herself from her inner thoughts, and sat down her special mirror. Straightening out her robe, she stood and walked to the door.

**...**

**...**

The trek to her room had been long an arduous. He still hadn't thought of much past 'I'm sorry' and that simply wouldn't do. With a sigh and a deep breath he rapped lightly on her door. Waiting a few moments he went to rap again, but heard her shifting on her bed. He listened to her glide across the room to the door, her deep breath, then the door opening revealing her reddened eyes and puffy cheeks. "What do you want?" _'Not what I wanted to say...'_

Beast Boy felt a pang in his chest that was hurtful, deserved...but hurtful. "I wanted to apologize, for like...ya' know...over reacting...and...yea."

_'Heart felt...wonder how long it took him to think of that. I could quote more eloquent apologies than that.' _"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Well..." He could read her body language and notice she was about to shut the door on him. "Cyborg said, I uh, um...something about a shoe...and a mile..?" He scratched the back of his head, how many hours had passed since he said it? Darn and it was so good too!

"Walk a mile in my shoes?" Raven added for the sake of his poor brain.

He snapped his fingers and beamed "That's it!"

"Whatever."

"Yea...I guess we both kinda over-reacted, I mean it's not like I meant to mention THAT or anything."

Raven's eye twitched...'_Swing and a miss...'_ "I, over reacted you say?"

"Well yea, I mean if we were like making fun of you for it, I could see you wigging out that much and destroying junk and stuff. But since no one was, I mean like guess we both went too far." He chuckled lightly thinking he was breaking the ice and building bridges.

"You...idiot. Laugh it up. No really, go ahead and laugh. You have no idea what my life is like. My powers are hard enough to control because of emotional outburst, so yea, yuck it up all you like because I slip up!" Raven's voice escalated, as her rage could feel the gates parting ever so slightly.

"Hey now, it's not like I'm trying to make fun of you. And it can't be so hard, I've seen you move your tea around with your mind, or use your powers to turn the pages of a book to make it easier!"

'_That does it!'_ Without a thought Raven launched herself at Beast Boy, tackling him to the floor.

"Like you have it so hard! Oh I want to be a cat, poof! You're a cat! No wait, a dog! Poof you're a dog! LA-DEE-Stink'n-DA! That's soooo hard"

Surprised at her lunge Beast Boy wasn't ready for it, but now she crossed the line using his slight build advantage he rolled her onto her back pinning her down. He mocked a voice that would closer resemble Starfire's...with a cold, and a flu, and if Starfire was a twelve year old pre-pubescent male who had been kicked in his nonfunctional man parts. "Oh no, I'm upset I think I'll take it out on the lamp! Oh no, it's going to rain today I think I'll blow up a pillow! Ya' know I notice how many things blow up around me, I think you are trying to hit me and miss!"

Raven struggled under his hold, fuming all the more. "Did you ever stop to think you caused it? You know what, you wouldn't last a day with my powers!"

"The hell I can't, you couldn't last an hour using mine!"

With a skillful knee between the legs, the aching Beast Boy's weight collapsed onto Raven, who simply rolled him off of her. Getting up she entered her room and began searching through her books.

After a moment's reprise Beast Boy hobbled to his feet "That was low...even for you."

Ignoring him, she scanned her shelves till she found the tome she was searching for. Pulling it from the shelve she blew the dust from it and opened its pages. "It's time to put your money where your mouth is. I bet you couldn't control my powers for a week!"

Walking off the nether pains he entered room bedroom. "You're on! Wait...how can we test it..?" He scratched his head the realization.

"With this!" She exclaimed, pointing to a passage in the tome, probably a spell so far as he knew. "This spell will change the key points of ourselves I-E our powers for exactly one week. Still think you can handle it Beast ~Boy~" She emphasized the boy knowing it would grate on his nerves.

"What do I get if I win?" He asked haughtily, no point in a bet if there wasn't a decent stake.

"When I win, you will cease to bother me for an entire month." Boastful, isn't she...?

"Fine, but WHEN I win, you have to do the same!"

"Deal!" _'I win either way..._'

"Deal!" '_Crap...she wins either way...'_

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"..." Staring.

"How...do we do it?" He asked suddenly realizing he was sort of out of his domain.

With a wave of her hand, probably showing off she teleported herself, the book, and Beast Boy to the roof. "Wha-? Why are we up here..?"

She sighed in annoyance as she pulled a razorblade from the spine of the book and sliced her palm open, much to his surprise. What surprised him more was she handed him the blade afterwards. "Do it."

He hesitated for a moment, long enough for her to think she'd win it before they started. "It's a blood pact, so you don't weasel out of the deal, but if you can't hack it..." She let her voice trail off tauntingly.

It worked.

He snatched the blade from her hand and mirrored her, slicing his palm open without a wince. "There, happy?"

Ignoring him she dropped the blade onto the page of the book. She extended her hand, and without prompt they shook on their deal. Closing her eyes she focused on the words she needed to use. Reopening them, they shown bright white as she spoke. "_**Aldruon, Enlenthranel, Vosolen Lirus-nor!**_" The once red blood upon the blade bubbled and surged violently, its color now a brilliant white.

He looked into her eyes, just as a beam of white light passed from her to him. It held for a few moments, which seemed to stretch on for eternity before it faltered out.

And then their world went dark.

**...**

**...**

When Beast Boy awoke, he saw the sleeping form of Raven cuddled into a cute ball on the roof next to him. Not that he liked her or anything! Sure she was a girl, and strong and all that. But this was RAVEN, the Ice-hearted Goth Queen, who's favorite bands he could list without effort. Who's favorite drink was a secret herbal blend she always bought at the same store. _"Way to feel like a stalker, okay so you dig the girl abit; nothing wrong with that...right?"_

Noting her rouse he shook the cobwebs out remembering their 'little' bet.

As they both stood, she smiled triumphantly. "Now the rules of the bet, you say it's Soo easy to control the powers, let's test it." She held up a hand full of bracelets, each with five crystal bobbles.

"I can handle any test you throw at me! What is it, lift something, read a mind, blow something up!" As he got more excited a section of the roof railing broke free and fell to depths below. "...That was easy!"

"The bet is, if you can Not use them. That is to say show mastery over them, by Not accidently activating them, like you just did."

"Piece of cake!" He jumped and cheered, causing the door to the roof access to fly open.

"Oh..? And to prevent you from killing someone, you have to wear these charms. Each one will absorb five discharges, if you use more than five in one day, the deal is off and I win. You have seven days' worth." She adds as the charms are placed on his wrist.

"I can handle this. You may not, but I can." He speaks with an uncharacteristic calmness and collected tongue, and yet the first bobble burst much to his surprise.

"Awe, so soon? Let me guess, racing thoughts? You can't just act centered, if you aren't actually centered, you'll still be prone to discharges."

Beast boy couldn't help himself, with all the issues today, she had to use THAT word, he suppressed a chuckle, and another bobble exploded. "Darn it!" And another..."Crap!" and another.

"Wow only one left. This will be easier than I thought..." She smirked knowingly; there was no way he could hope to handle her powers better than she.

He zoned himself out; desperate to think of something to take his mind away, to center himself, he looked up at the moonlit sky, and smiled. The final bobble burst.

"Ha, you couldn't even last five minutes!" She tasted victory and it was sweet.

"Didn't need to..."

"Come again..?"

He dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone, showing the time. 12:01.

She tilted her head in confusion, and then growled in frustration.

"You see, I used four on my first day, and one today." He grinned at taking her easy won victory from her.

"Luck, you won't make it past today."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?"

Her grin was feral; she had to admit it was nice eliciting responses from him, goading him on...it was like...hunting. "You have training with Robin today, and after yesterday I doubt he'll be going easy on you." She smiled as she lifted her arms, attempting to encase her body in her powers and teleport to her room.

Beast Boy just walked off toward the stairs, all the while biting his inner cheek to stop from laughing at her forgetting her powerless state.

Raven followed but was stopped by such a delicious smell. Such...heavenly, thirst quenching coppery smell...she could almost taste, even with not knowing what it was.

Without so much as a 'Hmmpf!' the two parted at the base of the stairs, each going to their own bedroom for the night.

AN: First off, I know that was really kinda mean putting Raven's monthly on the spot there. But come on...let's be reasonable, a power house who's power is governed by her emotions...might be a taaaaaad off her game during emotional times. Not hating on women or nothing, it's a completely natural and respectable process.

Also I felt myself that Raven might seem a little OOC in this chapter. I'd like to explain that, well the afore mentioned issue is bothering her. So she's in pain, and discomfort, embarrassed and upset. It's bound to make her crankier and more prone to more violent mood swings given her emotional background.

So comment, rate, review, flame...if you must and all that jazz.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/ FAN MAIL! Bet you didn't see that coming!_

_To __**Ludra99:**__ First reviews are very important, more so for new writers as they can make a break their confidence! Thank you for the kind words, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!_

_Next up __**The Cretin**__: I, feel a bit bad for calling you that, just saying. And thank you! For the input on Raven and Beast Boy; I find both character depths to vary greatly between writers/stories. It'll be a challenge for future fics, but all the sweeter!_

_In this corner __**RabulaTasa**__: First off, Big fan of "Eyes like Summer" *Goes on nerdy rant about its awesomeness* Ahem…sorry. Well I figure Raven would consider Beast Boy to loose in the first few seconds; he almost did as it were. As they progress through the week I'd like them to evolve the bet and make it more complex. Now, as for why she has the bracelet. It's not so much that she wanted to become a shape shifter so much as she (at least in the show) seems to have a large variety of trinkets and tools of her….trade. I should have gone into more detail there; the bracelet will be explained in further detail later as the week progresses!_

_Last but not least __**Crathbro**__: Yea I had the same thought. Throughout the week two things will become more obvious, for now Raven is still, for lack tact that eludes me "Still on her cycle". She will remain fluctuating with emotions, through in the Beast Boy's more primal traits are a side effect of his powers. They both will, at least to me, seem out of in character. Adapting to the lifestyles of the other to have more control over their new arrangements._

_As always thank you all for the reviews! Now Disclaimer!_

_Through seconds of internet research and yahee browser (named changed for copy right reasons) I have still been far too bore-...busy! Yes busy, far too busy to look up the identities of the Teen Titan's Owners….and other legal mumbo jumbo. Get it…mumbo…he's a teen titans villain…yea you get the joke._

_So with more adoodoo I'd like to rectify (pauses for joke) any thoughts about me owning the Teen Titans or any…well anything related to them…aside from this lunch box! *Shows lunch box* It's mine!...not really I borrowed it too. I don't own anything. Well that isn't exactly true I own a sponge, his name is Larry. Now without further….*Coughs* on with the chapter._

**La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la-la- La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la**

Pudding, pudding everywhere. Oh, to be in this joyous world forever. Beast Boy glanced around the landscape around him. Everything was perfect; he stood alone on a rainbow cookie bridge. (Sugar cookie flavored, he checked to be sure)The sun seemed to be made from an all-day sucker, judging by the warm orange hues he guessed it would taste like orange sorbet. Below him was an endless river of…you guessed it Pudding. He let out a small chuckle at the word…"Pudding..." such a funny word. As his attention was drawn to the valley and river below, the hero failed to notice the dark figure sneaking up behind him. With a sudden jolt Beast Boy was shoved from the rainbow bridge.

Timed seem to slow down, or at least his fall speed; but as he turned to see his attacker he released squeal of glee, beside him floated Hunk in all of his tofu glory. "Hunky!" He called out as he hugged the chuck of food closely. As they picked up speed they smiled to one another content with the expected landing into tapioca pudding. With a splash of pudding, the two shouted with joy before perfectly preforming a haphazard swim routine.

The two caught onto a large donut, complete with sprinkles, as they floated down the slow moving tapioca river. Hauling themselves onto the donut, the held hands and laughed about nothing in particular.

Hunk sat up and surveyed his surroundings and thought to himself, after fighting for so long with only a knife it was good to sit back and relax. At least that's what he would have thought if he hadn't been cut in half mid thought.

Beast Boy screamed in horror as the two halves of hunk slipped into the tapioca river. He watched his friend disappear into the viscous liquid before it began to bubble and wroth violently. The sky split revealing the galaxy beyond, the stars burning, the sun extinguished. The happy valley he once was in now became a prison cell. The bars of his cage adorned with glowing red seals, seals he could not read.

He grasped at the bars only to be burnt with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. He cried, and screamed, too frightened to think of the loss of his friend, his confusion and worry increased with every second. He begged for aid but found no solace. Hooded figures appeared around him each with flaming torches. They began to chant, their language foreign yet familiar. Louder and louder the rhythmic chants grew to a deafening roar. Without warning or perhaps with warning if he had listened to their heavily accented African words, their torches became spears and shot through the bars at the trapped child.

Beast Boy bolted up right in his bed, quickly smacking his forehead into the top bunk and falling back to his sweat covered bedding. As the faint laughter of Raven echoed in his mind he looked to the bracelet, to see one bobble already broken.

"Uncontrolled emotions while sleeping equals power spike, noted." He spoke to no one in particular as he pulled himself from his bed.

Rubbing his sore head, he repeats a familiar mantra to himself. The effect of three simple words calms him and relieves the tension of the nightmare in seconds. Gathering his spoiled bedding he tosses the laundry down a laundry shoot and heads off for breakfast.

**La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la-la- La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la**

Raven was hungry. Strike that, Raven was famished. She watched in pain staking agony as Cyborg thoroughly prepared breakfast. Holding a knife in one hand, and a fork in the other she did all she could to keep from salivating on herself. The smell of the sizzling bacon was unlike she had ever smelt.

The sound of it had woken her. The tasty strips of tender, fatty meat roused her, and now she wanted revenge. Oh sweet barbeque sauce covered revenge.

Cyborg spoke animatedly to Robin as he cooked. Though Robin merely nodded and added Uh-huh's after each break in the conversation.

The morning's peace is broken as Starfire enters the room carrying Silkie. As she passes Raven, Raven cannot help but wonder what a Silkie hot dog would taste like. Sensing an imminent threat Silkie burrows into Starfire's bosom with a hiss.

This hiss directed at Raven gains the attention of her fellow team mates, and snaps her from her reverie. Quickly wiping the drool from her chin with her sleeve she reverts to her more normal, if only stoic face. "What?"

"I believe Silkie is still upset about her pillow being destroyed after yesterdays…discussion between yourself and Beast Boy." Starfire 'eeps' aloud as Silkie seemed a little too comfortable in her current hiding spot.

Robin makes a mental note of his jealousy for the lesbian Silk worm but remains quite and resumes reading his paper.

A loud clatter comes from the living room followed by Beast Boy entering the kitchen holding a wounded toe. "Ow ow, ow! Dang it!"

Earning himself a chuckle he looks around the room, "Heh ….tv remote, didn't see it. So what's up for breakfast?"

"What ya asking me for, you got a super sniffer, use it!" With a nervous chuckle Beast Boy ignores Cyborg's comment, apparently he didn't know super sniffing was a super power, and Raven had his.

Raven spares a glance to the bracelet and smiles at the day's progress. _'One down, four to…to…' _"mmm Bacon…"

"Yea I know girl, Bacon'll be done in a minute, just got to add….the sauce!" With a pull of a string, a massive amount of sauce falls from a small spout above the oven covering the pans completely.

Blinking she realized she must have said that aloud without meaning to.

With a shudder Beast Boy suppressed his disgust, and asks evenly. "Is bacon the only thing you made for breakfast?"

"Uh...yea, we had pancakes yesterday, Gornish the day before, Robin shaped mustard filled cookies before that, and whatever the day before." Cyborg answers as he counts the days on his fingers. "If you don't want any, don't have any! There's some cereal in the cupboard-Was some cereal in the cupboard." With a sigh he glares at Silkie who currently has a cereal box in her mouth. "For the last time, you're supposed to eat what's IN the box, not the box itself!"

With a squeal she finishes her box, and grubs her way out of the kitchen. Sadly her haste retreat is at a Silkie's pace…and therefore not very quick at all.

"I think I shall pass on breakfast, I had something I needed to take care of anyway." Before he can turn and leave the room Robin uses the phrase all Titans have come to fear.

"Training after breakfast."

A round of groans erupts from the room, before a loud crash. What once were groans turn to gasp, yelps, and shrieks of surprise. At Raven's feet sits an empty skillet, unnoticed to her as she licks the sauce from her fingers.

With all the sauce accounted for, she glanced at the shocked expressions of her team mates. And then absentmindedly to Beast Boy's wrist. His eyes meet hers before following her gaze; from that sudden outburst two more bobbles were claimed. He steels himself as she laughs. The melodic, sweet, yet taunting sound she produces has little effect as he silently leaves the room.

Seeing Silkie still grubbing her way out of the room, Cyborg elects to make small talk between his team mates as the rest of breakfast is severed. "So how about them bears?"

With a quizzical tilt of her head, Starfire finds the question must be asked. "To which bears are you referring?"

Saving the poor girl from herself, Robin shows her the day's headlines. "Local bear exhibit comes to Jump City"

With a small blush she resumes eating her bacon. "Ah...those bears."

**La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la-la- La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la**

Stretching out before his personalized treadmill, Beast Boy wonders about the point of training. "I mean, it's not like I can transform. All I can do is…" With a wave of his hand a small black orb fills his palm, before quickly winking out. "What good is that in a fight? I don't even know what it does? Wait, if I don't know how to use her powers that means…I don't know how to use any powers!" The clueless one falls to his knees as he whines the loss of his super senses.

With a click beast Boy's world makes illuminates with knowledge, jumping to his feet he exclaims "That means she doesn't know how to transform!" Unfortunately that click wasn't only Robin turning the lights on, but a bobble cracking.

"Why should she?" Robin asked with his inquisitor eyebrow.

Looking past Robin, he sees no one else coming. "No reason at all and why are you the only one here?"

"Just you and me today, we got a match to settle." A dark grin ebbed onto the leader's face as he spoke. Striding past Beast Boy he approached a bench, covered neatly in bird based accessories. "Flight, high speed maneuvers, hand-to-hand, donkey wrestling, you pick your poison today."

Reciting the three word mantra to himself, he spoke evenly. "Hand-to-hand combat."

Now this puzzled Robin, it was Beast Boy's worst event why would he pick it as a sole focus? Surely he couldn't believe that Beast Boy had finally found out the benefits of hand-to-hand combat. '_I'll play along. We'll see his game and end it.'_ Why he spoke to himself with multi-personal terms even he didn't know.

The two stepped onto the mats, both taking a ready stance. "No powers." Robin warned, only to have a nod in response. Timing his actions to Beast Boy's blinking, we waited… The moment Beast Boy refreshed his vision Robin was on him. A spinning heal kick to the left faster than his opponent could perceive connected with his temple. With a yelp and a bobble exploding training was over.

Groaning with indignity Beast Boy groggily woke up to find his head resting on Starfire's lap. "Are you awake, Beast Boy?"

He nodded quietly fighting off his embarrassment as he tried to sit up.

"No not yet, you were hit quite well. Do not be alarmed of the others disappearance, Raven is cleaning in the kitchen, while Cyborg and Robin investigate a silent alarm tripped at gas station."

Not trusting his voice he nods again, and resists the urge to snuggle closer to Starfire. While she may be single due to Robin's inability to ask the girl out; and while he wasn't all that interested in her himself. There is just something nice about waking up with your head in a girl's lap. It was only then he noticed the weight further down his body. Glancing down he noted Silkie burrowing into the crotch of his uniform, much to the humor of Starfire.

"It seems you were wrong about her when you transformed into her species to communicate. She seems to like one male just fine."

"So it would seem." His response wasn't curt, or abrupt just simple.

"You sound much like Raven, I feel so…ostracized even within the Titans. I haven't anything in common with Cyborg, our culinary expertise are too far apart. Robin is…Robin. I feel as if I must wear a Slade mask to garner his attention. Raven I had hoped to be a kindred spirit as we are both female, but it seems that is not meant to be. Even after we shared our powers and history of ourselves she seems so-so distant. And now you-"

By now light tears had begun to fall from Starfire's eyes. The heartstrings of Beast Boy were pulled in all different directions. Resisting her grip he sat forward, and positioned himself beside her. Wrapping an arm around her he spoke measurably.

"I do not think badly of you. Nor do I think you are neither bad nor good. Without going much into detail, Raven and I have switched powers for the next six days. I must govern myself and my emotions if I am to win." He paused resisting the urge to join her tears. "You're like a sister to me Star. I could never see you hurt and not care. Please, forgive me this once for not being pre-active with you." With an even movement he kisses her forehead, causing the last bobble of the day to crack.

As she heard his words, she felt better. Not by much but at least she gained some understanding or insight into why Beast Boy was acting so oddly. If only now she could be given a reason for the rest of her team mates. But for now she was content enough.

"Thank you Beast Boy, I will reflect on what you have told me." With a soft smile and a heavy heart, she picked up Silkie much to the chagrin of the small worm.

Leaving the training room she failed to notice Raven slip in behind her.

Observing her prey, she silently stalked behind Beast Boy. Seeing the lone cracked bobble she knew this would be easy. Her movements changed from predatory to seductive, from cat like, to more fluid snake like. Wrapping her arms around Beast Boy she purred into his ear.

"That's quite a hit you took Beast Man…maybe I should kiss it better?"

Luck. Luck was all it was, her purple cloak happened to be caught in the mirror like surface a lone bar bell before him. It gave him time to prepare, as her arms encircled his body the mantra was repeated evenly within his mind, again and again.

"I will not be that easy to break Raven. Perhaps we can reschedule that kiss for another time?" His reply was even, every emotion suppressed to its highest levels.

This surprised the girl to know end, it should have been so simple she had the element of surprise, her prey was weak. It was the perfect hunt, why didn't she get the kill?

Before she could answer he stood, her arms falling to the sides as he moved. "Though, our arrangement seems unfair. I am showing some progress with my own powers. Yet, you do not seem to be using mine actively. How about we change the game?"

Raven hated games. She hated the idea of chance. Why would she agree to something so ridiculous?

"I like games…what game would you like, Beast Man?" She continued to purr seductively, absentmindedly allowing her finger to be drawn to the comer of her mouth.

He smiles softly, fake as it was. "Before the week is over you must be able to actively use my powers at will. How does that sound?"

Slinking up behind him she presses herself into his back before replying. "I don't know, I think if we do that we'll need a new…punishment."

"Loser does the other's laundry for a month?" he offers.

"Oh, trying to see if I have anything frilly for a whole month? I'll have to have Starfire escort me to the mall. That is, unless you want to…escort me."

He nods, "It's a deal, loser has to do the winner's laundry for a month, and take the winner shopping."

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Before she could lick his ear, he calmly walked off mumbling a good night.

As his scent faded her eyes opened wider at the realization of what had just transpired. "I need a cold shower…"

**La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la-la- La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la**

Alone in his room Beast Boy settles into his bed ready for a good night's sleep. Closing his eyes, he leans back and at the moment head meets pillow he feels himself falling.

"Ooof!" Opening his eyes he looks up into the happiest person he had ever met. "Happy..?"

"Right in one! Raven, tell 'em what he's won! Hey I rhymed! I'm a poet, and didn't even know it!" Her eyes open wider as she pulls a note pad out and begins writing. "This is good stuff."

Picking himself from the ground he glances around the landscape. "Nevermore."

"That is correct; you saved me time in explaining it."

The first thought was to answer, but he couldn't. Speaking required a tongue, and his was currently in knots. Standing before him, was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was Raven, but slightly older maybe in her mid-twenties. What shocked him the most was for the first time he was seeing her in color. A little known fact about the greenest hero was that in his 'human' form he was colorblind. In fact, most of his main sense didn't function properly. At a younger age he had discovered how to transform parts of his body making himself more homunculus than human. To have his increased vision, he elected to accept being color blind.

But now, he could see her. "So beautiful…"

"Yes, I am aware. Lust has been quite expressive to that point."

Shaking the cob webs out of his head. "Lust? Wait, When in Nevermore?"

A nod.

"In Raven's mind?"

A head shake.

"I thought Nevermore was In Raven's mind!"

A nod.

"But you just said-!"

"Was. Nevermore was, in Raven's mind. Allow me to explain."

"Please do."

"When Raven's powers were transferred into you, it also transferred her inner powers. This includes the connection to the mirror you used to get here."

At this he was stumped. "But I didn't use it; I never even went near it…"

"I DID IT!" Called a Happier person as she joined the duo whilst hand standing. "I hid the mirror under your pillow! Told ya it'd work."

"Yes yes, you deserve a cookie." Adjusting her glasses she looked back to Beast Boy.

"As I was saying, Nevermore was transferred into your mind, blending us with your own mind. We are what you represent yourself as, if you were Raven."

"Uh wha-?"

"It's complicated….just go with it and we're running short on time."

"So you are Raven's e-?" He stopped as soon as he started, cut off by a glare from the elder Raven.

"Do not call us an Emotion; I am so tired of being too referred to as such." She sighed, as the sound of chains breaking and shouts of pure rage could be heard from out of sight.

"What was that…?"

"Who."

"Who was that?"

"When!"

"Shut up."

Before any possible answer could be formulated Beast Boy was assaulted with a flying kick to his chest, knocking him back away from the two.

"That would be trouble."

"I thought it was Rage" said the younger Raven look alike.

"And that's our exit." Subdue her, and then you can leave.

"Beast Boy picked himself from the ground, looking so handsome and cool as he faced his own Rage. Looking over at me, he didn't see Rage's second attack a devastating right hook to the jaw- OW!" Happy was engrossed in narrating the fight, proving to be more harm than good. Earning her a dope-slap from her elder counterpart.

"Let them find out who will rule, and let's leave them to it." She monologues dragging the other along with her.

_My Rage, in Raven's body. Wait…my Rage…Mine…._

The dark red cloaked figure sized up her opponent. She was taller than him; he had to be about half her age. Should be an easy kill. With a smirk she dashed again, her left hand forming into a spiked gauntlet. This attack would be the killing blow.

Beast Boy squared his shoulders, and awaited the attack.

It connected, driving her clawed appendage into the stomach of Beast boy; she cackled in victory.

A short lived victory, and cackle as Beast Boy back handed her across the cheek. The woman seemed to shrink in size after being struck. Without giving her a moment's rest, he swept her legs out from under her, and knelt in one smooth movement. This ended with a very angry Raven bent over his knee. Realization hit her at the same time as his hand. Fear, pain, humiliation all rolled up in one. The might Raven was being spanked…literally.

"You see what you have done? By you trying to have your way, all you do is hurt me. I am You, you are a part of me, why would wish to hurt yourself so badly?"

"We're a monster, a beast, an animal who should be feared and respect-" Again with the spanking. At this the woman shrunk with each verbal and physical lashing she got from Beast Boy.

"No. That is not how it works in here. So long as you are within my mind, you will never hold power. Now-" With a firm jerk he pulled the girl's clawless hand from his side. "You will go back to your realm and wait there until I call you, is that understood little missy?" Releasing her he allowed her to stand. By now the woman looked to be the size of a five year old. The only similarities between this girl, and the woman who attacked him a moment ago, was the clock too large for her, and the stinging bottom.

"Wow…" Beast Boy turned to his side, to see many recognizable feelings before him.

"You just…spanked her…"

"I know…he…won…"

"Well, when one has a Beast living in you who tried to get out anytime it can. One must be aware with how to deal with it. Now that she is dealt with I will be going to bed."

"Right…to leave just-"

Snapping his fingers Beast Boy shimmered out of sight, and back into his bed.

"Did you know he could do that?"

"I do now…"

"Why didn't you tell him Raven will remember everything after we join with her in a week?"

"It must have slipped my mind." She smiled lightly before walking away from the group, presumably to read.

"What about my cookie?"

**La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la-la- La-la-la-trala-la-la-la-la-la-la-trala-la-la**

Raven walked through what could best be described as a tent. Objects were thrown around haphazardly pictures, posters, books, socks…so many socks. The only light of the small tent was from a very well used oil lamp. She idly picked pushed a sock away from a picture of young male, white skin but beautiful green eyes.

As she looked at the picture a chill ran down her spine, she could feel herself being watched. Someone, no something from outside the tent. Something that scared her. Something…primal.

She shudders at the memory of last night's dream. Sitting down she holds the picture to her chest wishing she would be left in peace.

A lone, long howl pierces the silence as tears fall from her eyes. "Please, please don't find me."

AN/ Muwhahaha! No reason for the evil laugh, just wanted to do it. Well sooo sorry about it taking so long to get this one out there. In the end I still feel it comes off as rushed. Might just be me though. As this was a longer chapter I allowed myself ~a little~ more time for Author Notes; hope that doesn't bother anyone. Anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
